Faries, Angels, and Demons
by Katori the demon slayer
Summary: Guardian angel getten, yyh, & faries landing put together. Kurama gets 4 fairies and 2 angels. But all try to win his love. Everyone close to Hiei and Kurama get kidnapped, but are the girls willing to risk their life to prover their love for Kurama? R
1. yashako the fairy of knowledge & wisdom

Fairies, Angels, and Demons  
  
Katori the demon slayer: "Hiya, this is supposed to be funny. I hope it turns out that way. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the four fairies and the two angels. We will meet one fairy each chapter and how they appear is sorta like how the angels appear in guardian angel Getten, but these girls can kick butt, with or without magic. Enjoy and please review and tell me if you think that I should continue. Thanks."  
  
Meet Fairy Number 1- Yashako Tasuke. Yashako is the fairy of knowledge and wisdom. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She has lived for thousands of years, but looks as if she is 15 and acts like one, too. Always seen carrying the book "ancient Japan and the forbidden knowledge."  
  
Chapter 1: Yashako Tasuke, fairy of knowledge and wisdom-  
  
Kurama walked home from his day at school. It was tiring and he just wanted to go home and take a nap. It was a Monday and so tomorrow there was another day of school ahead. Kurama sighed as he reached the front door, but stopped when he saw a package at the door and he looked at it. It had a letter attached to it and Kurama read it-  
  
Kura-kun, this is for you. I know you like being smart and all and I noticed that you have an interest in ancient Japan, so this present is for you. I hope you will accept it as a token of my love. Luv, luvy dovy fan girl (like I'd put my name down, if you like it, then leave a note of gratitude by the old oak tree in the woods by the small oak bridge by the sakura stream. Ai shiteru, kura-kun.)  
  
Kurama picked up the package and walked in. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. No one was there and he walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and shut it closed behind him. He put the package on his bed and laid down. His eyes couldn't help but lock on the box. He got up and put it in the bathroom. He went back and laid on his bed. He fell asleep and woke up about 30 minutes later. He yawned and decided to take a bath. He walked into the bathroom and began to run the water. He looked at the package and he opened it. He looked at the title "ancient Japan and the forbidden knowledge" and he began to think. He picked it up and placed it on the sink. He shut the water off and felt the temperature, perfect. He slowly stripped off his clothes and sank into the relaxing water. He dunked under and came back up. He sighed and there was a popping sound. He starred at the book and a girl popped out of nowhere and landed on her butt. She had long black hair that flowed down her body, hiding it away, and Kurama noticed she was naked, or had on little clothing. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"May I ask you. Master, what is your name?" The girl asked and Kurama blushed as her blue eyes fell upon him.  
  
"Shuiichi, Shuiichi Minamino." Kurama said and the girl nodded.  
  
"Master Shuiichi, I am at your service. I am Yashako, Master." The girl said and crawled towards Kurama. She sat beside the tub and Kurama noticed what she wore. A small bikini top like shirt and short shorts with a belt around them, but she wore no shoes nor socks.  
  
"Where did you come from and what are you?" Kurama asked and Yashako stood up. She walked over to the book and picked it up. She walked back over and Kurama noticed the book.  
  
"I am Yashako, the fairy of wisdom and knowledge. I was in this book and you freed me, Master Shuiichi. I am in your debt, master, and I work for you." Yashako said and Kurama was a little shocked. Kurama wanted to get out of the tub and contact the others, but Yashako was a girl and that was just plan weird.  
  
"Yashako, do you mind getting out of the bathroom and staying in the room you walk into when you exit this room?" Kurama asked and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Yes, Master Shuiichi. I'll wait for you there." Yashako said and left the bathroom. Kurama got out of the tub and put on his pajamas. He let the drain go and all the water slowly went down the drain. He walked out to see Yashako looking around his room.  
  
"Um, Yashako, what are you doing?" Kurama asked and Yashako looked at him.  
  
"Master, you have strange things here. What room is this?" Yashako asked.  
  
"It's my room." Kurama said and Yashako sat on the bed.  
  
"I like it." Yashako smiled and Kurama walked over towards the nightstand. He picked up his phone and dialed Yusuke's number.  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke, it's Kurama. Get Kuwabara and, if you can, Hiei and come over to my house, ASAP." Kurama said and Yashako slowly moved towards him. She placed her arms around Kurama's neck and pressed against his body. Kurama flinched when Yashako's breasts pressed against his back.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Just come over, Yusuke, you ,Kuwabara, and Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Okay." Yusuke said.  
  
"Get off me, please." Kurama said.  
  
"yes, master Shuiichi." Yashako said and she sat next to him.  
  
"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You'll see when you get here." Kurama said and hung up. Kurama looked around and Yashako had disappeared. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt the bed shake and some weight applied to his stomach. It wasn't much, but he could feel it. He opened his eyes to see Yashako sitting on his stomach and she smiled.  
  
"You seemed trouble, Master Shuiichi. What is it?" Yashako asked and Kurama sighed. They heard a noise and heard a voice.  
  
"Sorry Kurama, you have a girl friend?" Hiei asked and Kurama was shocked.  
  
"Yashako, get off me." Kurama said and Yashako slowly got off Kurama. She stood on the floor and Hiei got a good look at the girl. Black hair, blue eyes, a black bikini like shirt, and tan short shorts with a loose fitting belt.  
  
"Who's the girl, Kurama." Hiei said and Kurama sighed.  
  
"The name is Yashako. I am the fairy of wisdom and knowledge at your service. I'll gladly help out any friend of master Shuiichi." Yashako walked back over to Kurama, placed her arms around his neck, and pressed up against him.  
  
"You should be the fairy of love and caressing instead." Hiei laughed and Kurama was bright red. There was a sound and Kurama knew it was the doorbell.  
  
"Yashako, I have to get the doorbell." Kurama said and Yashako jumped back.  
  
"Let me bring them to you, master Shuiichi." Yashako said and a staff appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Fine." Kurama said.  
  
"Now. Fairy Yashako, of wisdom and knowledge, calling for a fairy teleportation. Teleport now!" Yashako said and raised her staff in the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a crash landing on the floor before Yashako. Kurama and Hiei just starred.  
  
"Wow." Hiei said, alittle shocked.  
  
"Did I do good, master?" Yashako asked and walked over to Kurama.  
  
"Yes, very good. Thank you, Yashako." Kurama said and Yashako hugged him. This time, Kurama didn't mind. She placed her arms around his neck and rested her head against her arm and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Thank you Master Shuiichi. It is so nice to be praised. You treat me well and I respect that. You earn my trust, respect, and full loyalty, Master Shuiichi." Yashako said and the two on the floor woke up. Yusuke looked at Kurama and laughed.  
  
"Kurama, who is that?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara saw her.  
  
"Man, she's a babe. Like one of those girls out a chick magazine, with all those hot babes in bikinis." Kuwabara began to drool and Yusuke whacked him on the head.  
  
"I am Yashako, Master's fairy. I suppose you are friends of master's." Yashako said and Yusuke scratched his head.  
  
"Yashako, that's Urameshi Yusuke, he's a friend. The one drooling is Kuwabara Kazuma. The one over there is Jaganshi Hiei." Kurama said and Yashako nodded. There was a knock at the door and a familer voice was heard.  
  
"Kurama, I know you're here and my little brother is, too." Shizuru's voice called out.  
  
"Master, bring her up?" Yashako asked and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, please." Kurama said and Yashako got off the bed. Her staff appeared in her hand and she began to say the chant.  
  
"Now. Fairy Yashako, of wisdom and knowledge, calling for a fairy teleportation. Teleport now!" Yashako said and Shizuru fell into the room and landed on her butt.  
  
"Ow." Shizuru said and looked at the girl with the staff.  
  
"Did I do good, again?" Yashako asked and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Yes." Kurama said and Yashako smiled and hugged her staff.  
  
"Kurama you mind telling me what's going on?" Shizuru asked and Yashako looked at Kurama.  
  
"Yashako, that Kuwabara Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister." Kurama said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shizuru, I am Yashako, fairy of wisdom and knowledge." Yashako said and her staff disappeared.  
  
"So what did you want anyway, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yashako, she just appeared out of nowhere and called me Master. Now she won't leave me alone." Kurama said and Yashako giggled.  
  
"Master Shuiichi, you touched the book. I came from my book. You touched, moved, and slightly opened the book, so at your service I am. Now do you understand, master Shuiichi?" Yashako asked and Kurama nodded.  
  
"So, when did she appear?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"A few minutes before I called you, when I was taking a bath." Kurama said and Yashako said down and Kuwabara couldn't help, but stare.  
  
"We'll she sure is a knockout, Kurama. It could be worse, she could be the fairy of blabbering and not shutting up." Shizuru said and the other laughed.  
  
"As far as I remember, Satosa was locked away on the top of Mt. Hiei." Yashako said and the others stared.  
  
"Are you sure that you aren't the fairy of beauty?" Kuwabara asked and Yashako nodded.  
  
"I am wisdom and knowledge. Shuyama is the angel of grace and beauty." Yashako said.  
  
"What about love?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Nope. Ritashi is love and friendship." Yashako said and Kuwabara sighed. They heard the front door open and shut, they went dead silent and made no sound. Shiori was walking to the kitchen with groceries and Shuiichi was helping her.  
  
"It's Shiori." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Master Shuiichi, do you wish to see her?" Yashako asked and he shook his head.  
  
"Not right now." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Yes, Master Shuiichi." Yashako said and sat down.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't a dream or a nightmare for that matter." Kurama said.  
  
"Sorry Kurama, but his is real." Yusuke said and Hiei started towards the window.  
  
"I'm leaving. I have business to attend to." Hiei said and disappeared out the window.  
  
"Ya, maybe we should leave, too." Yusuke said and they all stood up.  
  
"Shall I send you home, Yusuke?" Yashako asked as she pulled out her staff and Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
"Yusuke, Shiori can't find out that you guys were here. Please let her teleport you back." Kurama said and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Now. Fairy Yashako, of wisdom and knowledge, calling for a fairy teleportation. Teleport now!" Yashako said and Yusuke disappeared.  
  
"Okay, send us home, Yashako." Shizuru said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Yashako, maybe we could catch a burger sometime and then I'll show you about love." Kuwabara said and Kurama slapped his forehead.  
  
"I have no clue what a burger is, but sure, maybe sometime soon." Yuriko said.  
  
"Yes." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Now. Fairy Yashako, of wisdom and knowledge, calling for a fairy teleportation. Teleport now!" Yashako said and the two disappeared, leaving Kurama alone with Yashako. There was a knock at Kurama door and Kurama jumped.  
  
"Kurama, it's Shiori. Please open up." Shiori said and heard shuffling feet and a door slam. Then the door opened and Kurama was standing there.  
  
"Hi okasan." Kurama said.  
  
"Shuiichi, what is going on?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Nothing, Okasan." Kurama lied. He had to figure out a way to get Shiori to agree to let Yashako to stay there, but he knew that she would never say yes.  
  
"Shuiichi, you're lying." Shiori said and Kurama noticed Yashako standing against the wall behind Shiori.  
  
"Fine, I was wondering if you would agree to let a new foreign exchange student stay with us." Kurama said and prayed that she'd say yes.  
  
"Shuiichi, how many times have I told you that I don't like it when you keep things from me. Oh ya. Of course the new kid can stay here, we have enough rooms anyway. So when can I meet him?" Shiori asked with a smile.  
  
"SHE'S right behind you." Kurama said and pointed to Yashako.  
  
"Oh." Shiori said and turned to see Yashako. Yashako bowed and looked at Shiori.  
  
"I am Yashako Tasuke and I'm from a town near the tip of the north island of Japan, near Russia. It's nice of you to let me stay here and I would be glad to help out around the house whenever you need me to." Yashako said and Shiori smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yashako. At least Kurama found a nice person for me to meet. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Shiori said and Yashako smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Minamino." Yashako said.  
  
"Please, call me Shiori." Shiori said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Okay, Shiori." Yashako said.  
  
"Have you enrolled in the school and gotten your school uniform yet?" Shiori asked and Yashako shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I just arrived not long ago." Yashako said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call the school and get you your school uniform." Shiori said and took off downstairs. Kurama just starred.  
  
"Oh well. Let's go to the mall, we can get you some clothes for when you're just walking around town." Kurama said and Yashako nodded. They walked downstairs and they walked into Shiori.  
  
"Shuiichi, where are you going?" Shiori asked.  
  
"I was going to show Yashako around town and buy her some popular clothes here in Tokyo." Kurama said and Shiori smiled.  
  
"Do you mind getting her school uniform?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on Yashako." Kurama said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Yes, Master Shuiichi." Yashako responded and followed him to the door, but he stopped.  
  
"Stay right here." Kurama said and dashed back up to his room, only to return with a pair of sneakers.  
  
"What are those for?" Yashako asked and Kurama placed them on the floor before her.  
  
"Put them on. You need shoes. When we're out, I'll get you some shoes." Kurama said and they left for the store. They went to the uniform shop and got her uniform. Then they went to the mall. Yashako started pulled clothes off the rack and holding them.  
  
"Can I try these on and show you?" Yashako asked and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Sure, come this way." Kurama said and led Yashako towards a changing room. She showed Kurama each of them and he nodded. Some were good and other's would make almost any boy drool. Kurama didn't care. He paid for her clothes and went to the shoe store. He had her fitted for school shoes and bought her a pair of sneakers. They returned home and dinner was ready. Kurama placed the new things in Yashako's room and they went to the dining room. Shuiichi and Shiori were there, but as usual, his stepfather wasn't. There was a place at the table for Kurama and one for Yashako. They walked in and Kurama pulled out the chair for Yashako. Yashako took a seat and Kurama sat next to her.  
  
"So, is she your girlfriend?" Shuiichi asked as he began to eat his dinner.  
  
"No." Kurama said and Yashako tapped him and moved closer to him.  
  
"Master Shuiichi, what is this and how do you eat it?" Yashako asked Kurama in his ear and Kurama almost laughed, but remembered she was a fairy.  
  
"It's soup and you eat it with a spoon. Don't slurp, it's not polite. Do you understand?" Kurama whispered and Yashako nodded. They ate in silence until Shiori broke it by asked Yashako a question.  
  
"So Yashako, tell us about yourself." Shiori said and Kurama stopped eating.  
  
"My name is Yashako Tasuke and I'm 15. I come from a small town at the tip of the north island of Japan. I guess you could sorta say that I'm a book worm. I'm interested in things that are written down on paper and I'm always looking to learn." Yashako said and Kurama finished off his soup. Yashako finished hers and complemented Shiori. Kurama did the dishes after dinner and Yashako sat at the table, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"So, you know how to keep secrets?" Kurama asked as she put the dishes away.  
  
"Are you not happy, master Shuiichi? Are you not happy that I told lies to keep you from getting in trouble? For them finding out?" Yashako asked and Kurama looked at her.  
  
"Nah, Let's go to bed." Kurama yawned. Yashako followed and turned off the light after she left. They walked through the dinning room and into the living room, then up the stairs. Kurama was too tired to notice anything. Yashako walked into Kurama's room along with him and he shut the door. They both walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth, but Yashako had to tooth brush.  
  
"Master, I have no tooth brush." Yashako said and Kurama handed her a brush.  
  
"Here." Kurama said sleepily. They brushed their teeth and walked out of the bathroom. The room was lit by the lamp by the bed. Kurama pulled off his shirt and pants and his socks and put them in his laundry basket near the closet door. Yashako took off her shorts and small shirt and followed Kurama. They both got into bed and began to fall asleep.  
  
"Good night master, Shuiichi." Yashako said and sleepily.  
  
"Good night, Yashako." Kurama said and he snapped awake.  
  
"Yashako." Kurama said and she turned over to look at him.  
  
"What is it master,. Shuiichi?" Yashako asked.  
  
"You have your own room." Kurama said and slowly got out of bed. Yashako slowly did too and Kurama looked at her. Her black hair slowly fell free around her shoulders and back. Her blue eyes were soft. All she was wearing was her underwear and a bra. Kurama picked up her clothes and opened the door. He peered around to see the coast was clear and led her to her room. He closed the door and fixed her room up.  
  
"Thank you Master Shuiichi." Yashako said and Kurama nodded. Kurama sat on the bed to take a breather and Yashako walked over.  
  
"Yashako, you can go to bed no. I'm going to, too." Kurama said and Yashako stood there. Yashako pushed Kurama backwards onto the bed and slowly crawled onto him. She sat down and Kurama couldn't help but feel alittle excited. She reached down and placed both her hands on Kurama's face.  
  
"Master Shuiichi. I want you. You are so kind to me and everything that no one has before. I want you, Master. I love you." Yashako said and she moved closer.  
  
"Yashako, not now, not here. Let me think, give me time." Kurama said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"I don't get you, Master Shuiichi." Yashako laughed and got off him. Kurama cooled down and got off the bed.  
  
"You will in time, Yashako. In the mean time, get some rest and I get you up bright and early in the morning, for school." Kurama said and Yashako nodded. Kurama left the room and went back to his own. He laid back down and fell asleep. His alarm clock went off and he slowly woke up. Kurama got out of bed and splashed water into his face. He brushed his hair and got dressed for school. He brushed his teeth and walked out his room and to Yashako's room. He opened the door and walked in. Yashako was still asleep. Kurama woke up Yashako and she looked at him.  
  
"Morning Master Shuiichi." Yashako yawned and Kurama smiled.  
  
"Morning, get dress. We have to go to school." Kurama said and Yashako nodded. She slowly got out of bed and pulled out her uniform. She put on the skirt first and her socks, but she turned to look at Kurama.  
  
"Master Shuiichi, where did you put the rest of the uniform?" Yashako asked and Kurama blushed as he walked over. He opened up a drawer and there was the top to the uniform. She put it on and tied the bow. She grabbed her bag and noticed that Kurama had his, too. They walked down the stairs and put on their school shoes. They took off for school. That day at school, everyone was jealous and wanted to go out with Yashako. When she talked to Kurama, she still called him master and she was very smart in school. As everything calmed down and they went home, Kurama found another box. He brought it in and prepared for another unexpected surprise. What will come out this time? Find out next time. 


	2. shuyama the fairy of grace & beauty

Fairies, angels, and demons.  
  
Katori the demon slayer: "Here's chapter two. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the four fairies and the two angels. Please enjoy and this chapter is going to be alittle bit shorter then the first one, I promise.  
  
Meet fairy number 2- Shuyama Takahashi. Shuyama is the fairy of grace and beauty. She has long blonde hair that dangles around her neck and back. Her eyes are blue, a blue like the color of the sky. She has lived for thousands of years, but looks 15. She's forever trying to look nice and is always seen with a band around her forehead with a rare type of jewel in the middle.  
  
Chapter 2: Shuyama Takahashi, the fairy of grace and beauty-  
  
Kurama picked up the box and brought it in. He went upstairs and went into his room. He was joined a minute later by Yashako and she sat next to him. Kurama opened the box to see a small tiara band in the box and he picked it up. It began to glow and Kurama tossed it. There was a popping sound and a girl stood there. She had long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a short tan skirt, white socks, and a blue shirt. She bowed.  
  
"Greetings master." She said.  
  
"Who are you?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"Shuyama, fairy of grace and beauty. Who're you?" She asked.  
  
"Shuiichi and that's Yashako." Kurama said and Shuyama bowed.  
  
"I am at your service master. Yashako, glad to see you again. This is a funny coincidence that we'd have the same master." Shuyama said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Yes it is, Shuyama." Yashako laughed. There was a sound and both the fairies stopped. Kurama sighed.  
  
"It's just my mother." Kurama said and they nodded.  
  
"Shiori is so nice, Shuyama. I bet she'd let you stay here, if you claim to be from somewhere else and you can stay here with Master Shuiichi and me." Yashako said and there was a knock at Kurama's door.  
  
"Come in." Kurama said and the door slowly opened. Shiori stood in the doorway with a smile on her face and she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Oh. Hello, who might you be?" Shiori asked and Shuyama bowed.  
  
"My name is Shuyama Takahashi and I'm an exchange student from Yokohama." Shuyama smiled.  
  
"Oh. If you would like to, if you don't have anywhere else to stay, you can stay here. It's always nice to help out others and we have tons of space." Shiori said and Shuyama nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much, I'd love to stay here. You're so nice. Thank you so much." Shuyama said and bowed again.  
  
"Do you have your school uniform yet?" Shiori asked and Shuyama gasped.  
  
"My mother forgot to order my uniform." Shuyama gasped and tried to act as if she was a little shocked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'd be glad to order you, your uniform." Shiori said and Shuyama sighed and smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Minamino." Shuyama said and bowed. Shiori smiled and left the room. Shuyama began to snicker and Yashako laughed.  
  
"Told you." Yashako said.  
  
"She's just so nice." Shuyama said and Kurama sighed.  
  
"That's just it. She always is and she's never refuse, I guess not even to letting a stranger live her. A lying fairy, at that." Kurama said and the two fairies made sad faces.  
  
"We're sorry master Shuiichi. Please forgive us. We won't do it again. We'll go tell your mother that we're fairies and you're our master and you're a reikai and a demon and you go on missions and that's why your never home. We'll go tell her the truth, master, if that is what you want us to." They said together and Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, never mind the telling the truth thing." Kurama said and the two fairies hugged him. About an hour later he heard the door open and close. Kurama, Yashako, and Shuyama began to walk down the stairs. Shuiichi had just arrived home and he had Shuyama's school uniform.  
  
"I'm home and I have the uniform." Shuiichi said and stopped. He turned to see Kurama with the two beautiful girls next to him.  
  
"Welcome home, Shuiichi." Kurama smiled and Shuiichi's mouth dropped.  
  
"Holy crap! You have two girl friends? How come I don't have good luck? You get two beautiful babes and I don't have anything. It's no fair. They look like the both came out of magazine with all the hot babes in bikinis." Shuiichi said and Kurama sweat dropped.   
  
"They're not my girlfriends. They go to my school." Kurama said and Shuyama walked down the stars. She reached the bottom and walked over to Shuiichi. He began to blush and she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I think those are mine." Shuyama said and smiled. Shuiichi handed them over.  
  
"Here." Shuiichi said and Shuyama giggled.  
  
"Thank you so much." Shuyama said and returned back to Kurama and Yashako.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you your room." Kurama said and the two followed him. He opened the door to the room right next to Yashako's.  
  
"Thank you so much, Master." Shuyama said and they walked in there.  
  
"How many rooms are there in this house?" Yashako asked.  
  
"Um, there's this room, yours, mine, Shuiichi's, and the room that belongs to my mom and step dad. There's one more guest room. So hopefully there won't me anymore fairies." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, Master. If there are then we can change the rooms around so that you can fit them in the house." Yashako said.  
  
"Ya and I can make it look really good." Shuyama said and Yashako nodded.  
  
"Okay. Let's just head downstairs and see if my mom needs any help with dinner." Kurama said as he saw the room beginning to change an orangish color. Kurama, Yashako, and Shuyama walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shuiichi was leaning against the wall when they walked in.  
  
"Mrs. Minamino, is there anything we can do?" Shuyama asked and Shiori turned to look at them.  
  
"Please call me Shiori and no I have everything under control. Shuiichi already set the table, so there's nothing really to do." Shiori said and went back to cooking.  
  
"How can you be in more than one place, Master Shuiichi?" Both Shuyama and Yashako asked in a quiet voice and Kurama backed up into the door.  
  
"My brother's name is Shuiichi, too. But his name is Shuiichi Takenaka while mine is Shuiichi Minamino." Kurama managed to say and the two stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Two Shuiichi's?" Shuyama asked.  
  
"Two masters?" Yashako asked.  
  
"What does the book say?" Shuyama asked and Yashako pulled out a book. They began to flip the pages and then stopped on one.  
  
"In a case where your master has a brother with the same name, you must look into the past and call him by a past name. You are not able to call his brother master for he was not the one that you met first when your item was touched." Yashako said and Shuyama smiled.  
  
"Great just what I need, more trouble." Kurama sighed and Shuiichi laughed.  
  
"Hey, is that some kind of game?" Shuiichi asked and Kurama jumped.  
  
"Let us take care of this, master." Shuyama and Yashako said together. Yashako pulled out a talisman and so did Shuyama.  
  
"Shuyama, fairy of Grace and Beauty." Shuyama said and the talisman stood up right and turned red.  
  
"Yashako, fairy of knowledge and wisdom." Yashako said and the talisman stood up right and turned blue.  
  
"Power of two fairies together. Let our powers glow. With this talisman young Shuiichi. Our conversation, you'll never know." Yashako and Shuyama said and stuck the talismans onto Shuiichi's forehead. Shuiichi's eyes became that of a gaze and then he passed out. The talismans slowly burned a blue/gray color and disappeared.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kurama asked as his mother turned around.  
  
"Yes master, but shall we do it to your mother also?" Shuyama asked.  
  
"I can do the forgetful charm, instead. It's a little harder, but she will remain awake and won't pass out." Yashako said and Shuyama pouted.  
  
"Fine. Just make her forget the conversation." Kurama said and Yashako nodded. She pulled out a staff and began to wave it in the air.  
  
"Fairy Yashako, fairy of wisdom and knowledge. Calling for a memory erase. Erase Shiori Minamino's memory of me and Fairy Shuyama being fairies and Shuiichi Minamino is our master. Memory Erase!" Yashako said and pointed her staff towards Shiori. Little circle bubbles came out of the staff and surrounded Shiori. Her eyes went into a daze. Yashako's staff disappeared and the bubble rings disappeared. Shiori blinked and then went back to cooking dinner. Shuiichi moaned and began to move.  
  
"So, this was very weird." Kurama said and Yashako chuckled.  
  
"What happened?" Shuiichi asked as he began to stand up.  
  
"You passed out, Shuiichi." Yashako said in a sweet tone and Shuiichi blushed.  
  
"Let's go into the other room." Kurama said and left, followed by the other two.  
  
"Master, now is the time to know, what was your past life's name?" Shuyama asked.  
  
"Youko Kurama, a legendary thief. Well, I'm still alive, just living in Shuiichi's body with him. Around Shiori and Shuiichi, please call me Shuiichi, no master or Kurama and around anyone else, except for Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Shizuru, Boton, Kieko, Yukina, and Koenma." Kurama said and they nodded.  
  
"Oh. This is going to be an interesting time serving you master Kurama. Very fun, too." Yashako said with a smile on her face and Shuyama smiled.  
  
"Shuiichi, Shuyama, Yashako, dinner!" Shiori's voice called. They went back into the kitchen and ate dinner. It was ramen and so Yashako had no problem this time, but Shuyama did at first, but watched the others and then understood how to eat ramen. After dinner, Shuiichi did the dishes. Kurama, Yashako, and Shuyama went to bed. Kurama went with Yashako to her room first to make sure she goes to her room.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to get you, Master Kurama. You're a mysterious person. You like your past to be unknown. I'll figure you out better, sooner or later." Yashako said and Kurama nodded. He left Yashako and went to Shuyama's room. He knocked on the door and heard Shuyama's voice.  
  
"Come in." Shuyama called and Kurama opened the door. He walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Shuyama." Kurama said and Shuyama looked at him. He really noticed her know. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and back. She was only wearing her bra and underwear.  
  
"Master Kurama." Shuyama smiled and walked over to Kurama. She wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Shuyama." Kurama said softly.  
  
"Master Kurama. You're so nice and this will end up being interesting. I will enjoy serving you master and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask, and I emphasize on the word anything." Shuyama said and Kurama blushed.  
  
"Uh ya." Kurama said and Shuyama let him go.  
  
"I best be going to sleep, Master." Shuyama said and slowly walked to the bed.  
  
"Good night, Shuyama. I will be waking you up in the morning." Kurama said and Shuyama nodded. Kurama left the room and slowly walked back to his, but was stopped by Shuiichi.  
  
"I know something's up, Shuiichi." Shuiichi said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked and Shuiichi smiled.  
  
"How would you ever get two hot babes?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"They're exchange students!" Kurama said and Shuiichi smirked.  
  
"Sure, Shuiichi. That's what you tell mom, but I know something more. I know the truth." Shuiichi said and Kurama was shocked.  
  
"So you know you the truth?" Kurama was a little shocked and gulped.  
  
"Yup! They're really porn stars and you're paying them to pretend to be exchange students and that they need a place to stay and you plan to have sex with them!" Shuiichi said and Kurama fell over.  
  
"They are not porn stars!" Kurama said and the door behind him opened. Yashako walked out and placed her arms around Kurama's neck and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Master, I since a disturbance. I don't know if it's you and your younger brother or something else, but it just feels horrible. I think that Shuyama might be feeling it, too." Yashako said and Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So what do you expect me to do?" Kurama asked and Yashako sighed.  
  
"I do not know, Master, but this feels bad." Yashako whispered.  
  
"Just go back to sleep. It might just be cause your tired. You need some rest." Kurama said and Yashako returned back into her room.  
  
"See, they're all over you. You're paying them! They porn stars! Why else would they wear such night clothes as that!?" Shuiichi asked and Kurama blushed.  
  
"Shuiichi, it's her bra and underwear. I didn't feel like going with her that far into the department store." Kurama said.  
  
"Sure, Shuiichi. They are porn stars and you're paying them to stay here. I will discover the truth and tell mom. You just wait, Shuiichi." Shuiichi said and took off for his room. Kurama sighed, shrugged, and went into his room. Kurama woke up the next day and got dressed. Another day of school and more torment of having an annoying girl following him. He picked up and his bag and left his room. He went to Yashako's room first and she was already awake and already dressed. They both walked over to Shuyama's room and she was already dressed. They all left for school and at school, everyone bugged Kurama about the two girls. They hung around Kurama and his friends, not leaving him for a second. The last period of the day was gym and both of them were in his class. They were doing all different sports now and he didn't know what it was. Kurama had made sure that they were prepared for anything. Kurama got changed into blue shorts and a white shirt. He walked out of the boys locker room and into the gym. Some kids were there, including Yashako and Shuyama. They ran over to him. They wore short blue shorts and a white shirt.  
  
"Master Kurama, you look so cute." Shuyama said and Kurama couldn't help but blush.  
  
"I say you look stunning and handsome." Yashako said with a wink and Kurama went red. Then the gym teacher walked out. Yashako didn't have gym yesterday so this was new, not only to her, but to Shuyama also.  
  
"Welcome. Today we have two new students, Shuyama Takahashi and Yashako Tasuke. Well, why don't we get started. Today we will behaving some fun. We'll be doing different things. We have some other teachers helping out." Mr. Yamako, the gym teacher, said and four more teachers appeared: Mr. Katoi-a science teacher and soccer coach, Mrs. Misatori- a math teacher and gymnastics coach, Mr. Isaki- a history teacher and baseball coach, and Ms. Sotari- an English teacher and track coach.  
  
"Wow." Some student said.  
  
"Mr. Katoi will be doing soccer out on the soccer field, Mrs. Misatori will be doing gymnastics here in the gym, Mr. Isaki will be doing baseball out on the baseball field, Ms. Sotari will be doing track and field out at the track, and I will be doing basketball out at the outdoor basket ball courts. Go to the areas in which you want to do that activity. Everyone ran off. Kurama couldn't decide, but before he knew it, he was being pulled in two directions.  
  
"I want to go to gymnastics!" Shuyama said and pulled Kurama one way.  
  
"No! I want soccer." Yashako cried, pulled him the other way.  
  
"Why don't we just go to track and field. It's running and some what of using gymnastics." Kurama said and then was pulled towards the track by the two fairies. They arrived at the track as the teacher was doing a roll call to find out who wanted to do track. 10 other kids had wanted to do track, four boys and six girls. The teacher asigned them to places and everything went easy until The three of them were placed in the 4x4 with another girl on their team. Kurama ran first leg and got a good lead ahead of the other boy. Yashako was up next and she grabbed the batton when Kurama reached her and she took off like a rocket. Kurama stared in shock.  
  
"Master, it's not nice to stare." Shuyama said.  
  
"She's so fast!" Kurama said and Shuyama giggled.  
  
"Master, she's a fairy. All fairies are fast, but the fastest is Mitaori." Shuyama said as the other girl got ready to take the batton. She grabbed it and ran. They had a large lead of almost 200 meters, but the third leg boy was catching up. They were coming around the 200 meter mark when Shuyama stood ready. They came down the 100 meter mark and the boy had pulled ahead. They handed off the batton first and then Shuyama got it. She took off like a rocket, catching up to the boy in no time and passing him right off. She finished the race about 100 meters in front of the boy. By the time the boy got in, it was almost time to go so they packed up and went back into the school. They left and were walking home when someone placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara behind them.  
  
"Hey, you have two babes!" Kuwabara said and the two fairies smiled. There was a black flash and Hiei stood before them with a small box. Kurama freaked out.  
  
"HIEI WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!" Kurama almost yelled and asked.  
  
"It's your's. It's for you." Hiei said handing it to him and Kurama back up.  
  
"No. I'm not taking it." Kurama said and Yashako took it.  
  
"I wonder what's in it?" Yashako said and opened it up. They all crowded around to see what was in it.  
  
"Hey master,It's just a keibo. A weapon used for fighting." Shuyama said and Kurama had a look. Shuyama was right, it was a keibo. Kurama picked it up and there was a popping sound and a girl stood in front of them.  
  
"Hello, master." The girl said and everyone stared in shock. 


	3. Mitaori Tsubotu fighting and athletics

Lil fighter for good: Okay, Katori the demon slayer is sick, and so she wanted me to do the disclaimer thingie. Okay, here's what she says. Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I've been busy. Here's the third chapter. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only the fairies and angels. Enjoy.  
  
Meet fairy Number Three- Mitaori Tsubotu. Mitaori is the fairy of fighting and thletics. She has long black hair that's always in a high pony tail and her eyes are brown. She has lived for thousands of years, but looks 15. Doesn't care how she looks. Loves to fight or do a sport. Always carries around her keibo and never lets it go.  
  
Chapter 3: Mitaori Tsubotu, the fairy of fighting and athletics  
  
"Hey master,It's just a keibo. A weapon used for fighting." Shuyama said and Kurama had a look. Shuyama was right, it was a keibo. Kurama picked it up and there was a popping sound and a girl stood in front of them.  
  
"Hello, master." The girl said and everyone stared in shock. The girl had on sneakers, short shorts and a short sleeveless shirt with a hood. Kurama fell backwards and scrambled back and the girl before them just blinked.  
  
"Stay back! I have two fairies! Two is enough! Three is too many!" Kurama said and Kuwabara began to drool.  
  
"I wouldn't mind three hott babes as fairies." Kuwabara said and everyone else but the three fairies sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, right." Yusuke said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked and the girl giggled.  
  
"Why I am none other than….." The girl started to say but was cut off by Shuyama and Yashako.  
  
"Mitaori Tsubotu, the fairy of fighting and athletics." The two fairies said and a vein appeared on Mitaori's head.  
  
"I was bout to say that!" Mitaori yelled and the other two sighed.  
  
"Sure you were." They both said together.  
  
"Since I was the first fairy, Master is mine." Yashako said and the other two starred at her.  
  
"You wish!" They both said.  
  
"Master is mine!" Shuyama said and was hit in the head by Mitaori's keibo.  
  
"I may be the newest, but Master is mine!" Mitaori said and the other two stared.  
  
"Yah, right!" The two said and the three fairies started fighting.  
  
"I wish girls would fight over me." Kuwabara said and the other boys sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, right. Kurama, they're your fairies, call them off. Do something." Yusuke said and Kurama stood up.  
  
"Um, you guys. Stop." Kurama said nervously and they stopped and looked at him. Yashako had Shuyama on the ground and had her in a choke lock and Mitaori had the keibo in front of Yahako's face.  
  
"master, which one do you choose?!" The three fairies screamed and scrambled to their feet and over to Kurama.  
  
"Master, choose me. I've been here the longest!" Yashako said.  
  
"No me! I'm the prettiest!" Shuyama said.  
  
"No me! I'm the newest and need to be taught things and lessons to adapt!" Mitaori said and Kurama sweat dropped and Shuiichi appeared, still in his school uniform, out of nowhere and just stood there.  
  
"How'd you meet her, Shuiichi??? Is she another porn star?" Shuiichi eyed him suspiously and Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"No, they're aren't. No she isn't." Kurama said and Mitaori walked up and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Master, who is this young boy that drives you so to sweat drop?" Mitaori asked and the two other fairies stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, Master. We are also curious. Is this the Shuiichi kid, your brother?" The two said at the same time and Kurama nodded.  
  
"That IS Shuiichi Takenaka, my younger step-brother." Kurama said and Shuiichi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm onto you, Shuiichi. When I get enough proof, I'm gunna tell mother, then you'll pay." Shuiichi said and the three fairies gapped and Mitaori clutched Kurama's arm and he looked at her.  
  
"Master, please don't let him. If anyone knows the truth, then we shall have to go away. FOREVER!" Mitaori said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It is true master. We wish to stay here, with you." Yashako said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"We love it here, you are so kind." Shuyama said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't let that brat find out the truth!" The three said together and pointed to Shuiichi.  
  
"Uh, um, got at go." Shuiichi said nervously and quickly took off at a sprint away from them.  
  
"That got him going." Yusuke said and Kuwabara nodded in aggreement.  
  
"Yah, I'll say." Kuwabara said and Kurama sighed.  
  
"I won't let anyone find out." Kurama said and the three girls smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Master!" The three said and hugged Kurama.  
  
"This just means, one more uniform to get and convince Shiori to let you say." Kurama said and the three fairies let go.  
  
"Shiori said that anyone is welcome to stay if they go to your school and need place to stay. You have room." Yashako and Shuyama said at once.  
  
"Guess so. Let's go convince my mother, you're another enxchange student." Kurama said and the three fairies followed him off to his house. They went in the house and took off their shoes and walked in. Shiori was in the living room, with Shuiichi who was eyeing them suspiously when they entered and Shiori stood up.  
  
"Oh Shuiichi dear, who's your new friend?" Shiori asked.  
  
"She's another foregin exchange student. Someone keeps volunteering me. Is she able to stay here?" Kurama asked and Shiori nodded.  
  
"Of course. I'll call the school and she can start tomorrow. Go get her a uniform from the shop." Shiori said and left.  
  
"Come on, Mitaori. We have to get you the uniform and some other clothes." Kurama said and Mitaori nodded.  
  
"May we come master?" Shuyama and Yashako asked and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier." Kurama said and they left, not even looking at Shuiichi. They left the house and got Mitaori some clothes, along with the uniform. They returned later that night and Kurama showed Mitaori her room. It looked just like the others. Mitaori had just put her stuff away when they heard Shiori's voice.  
  
"Shuiichi! Shuiichi! Shuyama! Yashako! Mitaori! Dinner!" Shiori yelled and the four went downstairs and into the kitchen and sat at the table. Shiori placed the plates one the table and they each begain to dig into the soup.  
  
"Yum, this is good." Yashako said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Shiori said.  
  
"You're welcome." Yashako said.  
  
"Now, what is your name, again?" Shiori asked Mitaori.  
  
"Oh, Mitaori Tsubotu." Mitaori said and Shiori nodded.  
  
"I am Shiori. Where do you come from?" Shiori asked and Mitaori smiled.  
  
"I come from Osaka, Japan." Mitaori said.  
  
"Do you mind telling us alittle bout yourself?" Shiori asked and Mitaori shook her head.  
  
"I'd be glad to. My name is Mitaori Tsubotu. I'm 15 and I come from Osaka, Japan. My father flies airplanes and my mother is a cop, so they're both never home. The school sent me to Tokyo, saying it has a better high school. So here I am." Mitaori said and they nodded. They finished their dinner and tonight, Shiori did them. Shuiichi, Kurama, Yashako, Shuyama, and Mitaori all walked out and into the living room. Shuiichi blocked them from going upstairs.  
  
"Move, Shuiichi!" Kurama said, but Shuiichi shook his head.  
  
"Not till you addmit the truth! That those three are Porn stars and your paying them!" Shuiichi said and Kurama grew agitated.  
  
"You're being foolish, Shuiichi!" Kurama said.  
  
"Oh really?" Shuiichi said and Kurama nodded.  
  
" You wanna hear the truth bout them?" Kurama asked and Shuiichi nodded.  
  
"Yah! You bet!" Shuiichi said.  
  
"Okay, they're really my fairies and they say they're here to help me, but the only thing they've done is fight over who gets me. They're the fairies of wisdom and knowledge, grace and beauty, and fighting and athletics. They have the power to erase minds, just like they're be doing to you for a while, just as long as I'm their master." Kurama said and Shuiichi crossed his arms.  
  
"I will never believe such a farfetched tall, Shuiichi. Why not just say they're angels. That's a little more believeable." Shuiichi said and laughed as he walked off.  
  
"That kid is so thick headed." Kurama said and the other three just looked back and forth.  
  
"Master, he's gone." Mitaori said and the three crossed their arms.  
  
"Real nice Master, trying to make us go away. Shame on you and we all respected you." The three fairies said at the same time and made Kurama feel ackward and bad.  
  
"Um, sorry. I knew he wouldn't believe me. Um, ya. We all should get some sleep." Kurama said and they all went upstairs and to sleep. They each woke up on time and got to school. The day was just like the past two for Kurama, too many people bugging him and the fairies bugging him. The day was almost done when something unusal happened. Kurama was walking down a hallway, alone for once. He was going to the bathroom and the fairies were in the classroom. He entered the bathroom and got tossed back and hit his head on the door. He slid down and opened his eyes to see three girls before him. Mitaori, Yashako, and Shuyama were smiling.  
  
"HI MASTER!" The three said at the same time.  
  
"What the heck?? You can't be here! This is the boy's bathroom! Why are you here anyway?" Kurama asked and Mitaori spoke.  
  
"Teacher said it was time to leave." Mitaori said and handed Kurama's bag to him. Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, okay. But never come in here, again." Kurama said and the three nodded.  
  
"Okay, Master!" Mitaori, Shuyama, and Yashako said. The three let Kurama up and he brushed himself off as he heard the bell ring. He walked out of the bathroom and the three girls followed. They got home a while later, but no package was there. Kurama was releaved. They went in and took off their shoes. They headed up to Kurama's room. They went in and were greeted by Shuiichi.  
  
"Hi, you got something." Shuiichi said and opened the box up, only to find to an arrow. Kurama, Mitaori, Yashako, and Shuyama ran over and looked in.  
  
"It is an arrow, master. Shall you dare to touch it?" Shuyama asked.  
  
"Knowing that it could be another item of ours?" Yashako asked and Kurama nodded. He slowly reached in and pulled the arrow out. He tossed it onto the floor alittle whiles away and there was a popping sound.  
  
"What do they do? Send you things that could kill you?" Shuiichi asked and the popping noise died and there was one loud bang and a girl stood there.  
  
"Hello, master." The girl said and Kurama fell over, another fairy. 


End file.
